Secret Desires
by TorturedRose
Summary: An american exchange student comes to hogwarts, Draco wants her. But for what? Secrets secrets and more secrets..read to find out!rating for language and possible lemon(I suck at summaries)
1. America

Chapter one: America?  
  
*******  
  
"Harry!" a shout came from across the Hogwarts Express as a girl with curly- wavy bushy brown hair came running towards the famous Harry Potter, his glasses gone and contacts newly bought. The girl's eyes were vibrant and she ran closer, you could see her new Hogwarts robes, blouse, and grey pleated skirt.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry smiled as he said this and ran towards her. They hugged a little more passionately than normal. A tall. Lanky, red-head looked up from his books on quidditch when he heard the name 'Hermione.' He ran to greet them and hugged them all. The 3 friends sat down and began chatting about their summers and what to expect this year in year 7.  
  
"All off! Gather your trunks, don't forget anything!" Came the call of a familiar friend to the 3. "HAGRID!" the two boys flew off to the voice and began chatting it up with Hagrid, his massive boots pounding the wood as he ordered first years into the boats. Leaving Hermione behind to gather her trunk and make sure Harry and Ron didn't forget anything, "damn, leave it all to me. Sure Hermione's the maid," she half whined-joked to herself.  
  
***************  
  
Leaning over a trunk was a teenage girl, around 17 or 18 (I'm not sure how old year 7 would be. I think that's right) dark brown straight hair hung loosely and tousled around her face, framing it at just the right angle to make her look not to childish. As she looked most of the time. Grey-brown eyes held a nervous yet excited expression as she packed her stuff. At her shoulders she wore a black Good Charlotte shirt, which was her favorite band of the time. At slightly below her waist hung black and red jeans. High-top black converse on her feet. Her body was really curved, especially her upper body and she was kind of skinny. Her curvy figure got her many un-needed whistles from boys. A million questions raced through her head.  
  
"God! I can't believe I'm going to England to HOGWARTS! That school is so famous!" she said to herself aloud.  
  
"Will they like me?," "What house will I be in?" "Am I really going to meet the famous Harry Potter?" "Do they know who Good Charlotte or Simple Plan is?" A million questions raced through her head and she shook her head.  
  
"Jen!!!! Get down here, your gonna miss the plane!" came a call from downstairs.  
  
"Coming mom!" Jen called grabbing her trunk, which was covered in stickers for her favorite bands. She grabbed her lucky skateboard and stuffed it in there. She rushed downstairs. She gave her mom a hug and kiss, "miss you, ill come back for holidays and write to you." She smiled and started to leave their brownstone apartment.  
  
"Take care, remember I'm not magic I'm a... 'muggle' you say? So don't send owls!" Her mom smiled and waved as Jen rushed out into the New York City Upper East Side. (I'm from there...loving it!)  
  
**************  
  
The students shuffled into the great hall. Everyone was talking and meeting up with each other. Shouts of "Oh MY GOD! HOW ARE YOU!" and "HEY OVER HERE!" were heard everywhere. Dumbledore and the others greeted the students casually. Finally after about an hour the noise died down as people took their seats at the tables.  
  
"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" said Dumbledore, raising his arms and smiling, "and first years, welcome to your first year at Hogwarts. Every thing is pretty much the same...the forbidden forest is still... well forbidden as you know," he gave a slight chuckle. He raised his goblet and smiled.  
  
"Now as you know its time to announce our head boys and girl. Yes I said BOYS. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are the head boys and Hermione Granger is our head girl. Congratulations you three." He smiled at them as they stood up receiving applause.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at each other when Harry and Draco stood up. "HIM?!" Ron whispered to Hermione pointing at Draco, who was looking at Harry directly with a smug look on his face. Dumbledore let them sit and hushed the crowd.  
  
"Okay, now for some important news, we are having an exchange student from America. Her name is Jennifer Andradae. After the feast, head girl and boys should go greet her at the main entrance; she has been pre-sorted on her flight and is in Gryffindor. Jen, as she prefers to be called is from New York City in America. I hope you make her feel welcome, she is in year 7." A rush of whispers spread through the crowd, "America?" "New York!!!!!!" They said. Neville Longbottom smiled, "Me mum went to New York once, said it was beautiful."  
Across the room Draco boasted to his friends, "I'm going to New York City in AMERICA during holiday, this girl better be friggin sexy." He said laughing, "I plan to learn much about America... American girl's are hott," he smirked. Suddenly a feast appeared and everyone began eating. 


	2. Strange Beginnings

Secret Desires  
  
Chapter 2: Strange beginnings  
  
A carriage flew overhead; it was pulled by a single black and white spotted horse. It landed gracefully, sliding delicately over the hard earth. The Horse whinnied and suddenly disappeared. A girl stepped out, and not knowing how high off the ground the carriage was, she tripped and fell. Already dirtying her new Hogwarts robes, and making a small rip in her skirt. (Something I would probably do! O.O) "Damn" she muttered to herself, brushing off her clothes. She looked up and bowed, a smirk upon her face. As she bowed her long brown hair fell out of its scruncie. She left it down and smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jennifer, but call me Jen."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Draco all walked out of the great hall in time to see the girl trip and fall getting out of the carriage. Hermione rushed over once the girl announced her name. Harry stood back casually looking the girl over, deciding whether to introduce himself just yet. Draco, being Draco smothered a laugh and looked the girl up and down, checking out her body. Hermione extended her hand to shake with Jen, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger, head girl, I am in your house and we have the same schedule, so I shall be like your personal guide." She smiled at her.  
  
"Nice to meet you, um, that's cool. I think" Jen replied not sure what to say.  
  
` Just then Harry broke the awkward silence by stepping forward, " Hello, I'm Harry, I'm in Gryffindor too." He smiled and shook hands with her, hoping that his hair would somehow cover up his lightning bolt scar.  
  
"Harry Potter?" She asked confused, and amazed at the same time.  
  
"Er, yeah, I'm completely normal just so you know..." he answered laughing meekly.  
  
"Okay, I just wanted to say I've been a fan of yours forever. Well not literally, but you know...um... well..." she said stammering, "I just admire you. There that's how to put it." She laughed, her laugh ringing like a sweet melodic bell. Harry nodded and smiled at her, his deep emerald eyes meeting her grey-blue, almost silver eyes for a brief moment.  
  
"Girl, Potter here is nothing special. If you're looking for a good time, I'm your man." Said a boy not too far off, blond hair slicked down looking her up and down, a smirk plastered all over. In his dark eyes you could see his malicious greed and lust for power, popularity, and lust. "Draco Malfoy's the name." Draco sneered and looked at Harry and Hermione instead, insulting them for the fun of it. There was something about her... He just couldn't put his finger on it. "It could be her body, I mean her she's VERY gifted.." He thought to himself, but that wasn't it. She seemed to have this aura around her, a gothic yet crazy and fun personality to go with it. "She very sexy. But that's not it." He said to himself, almost aloud, but caught himself.  
  
"don't mind Draco, he's got problems." Hermione said to Jen, rolling her eyes. "Well anyway, lets go inside, Jen, Ill show you the common room, your bunk and then you can unpack. Then I'll give you a tour."  
  
The group continued inside on the way through the door, Draco caught her arm, "Let me show you a good time babe" he said smirking at her and looking down at her cleavage. Jen gaped and slapped him across the face, "Perverted asshole!" she said and quickly scurried over to Hermione. A look of anger and shock as on Draco's face as her rubbed his cheek, where there was a red hand mark showing up.  
  
"Just don't pay attention, must girls don't ever resist him..ugh also he might make fun of you because your like me." She whispered to her as they walked up the stairs, Harry now nowhere to be found. He was in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Huh?" Jen asked her.  
  
"Like you. You know. A Mudblood, muggle born witch." She said, and whispered the last part so low that Jen could barely hear her.  
  
**************  
  
(one hour later)  
  
After Jen unpacked and took a tour of Hogwarts, Hermione, Jen, Harry, and Jen's new acquaintances Ron and Ginny were sitting in the great hall eating and talking. The group had many questions for Jen about New York and America. While she had a few questions for them about Hogwarts and England.  
  
"what type of accent do you have?" Ginny asked out of the blue.  
  
"it's a New York accent, I'm from New York City, one of the biggest cities in the world." Jen answered smiling at Ginny.  
  
"You really watch a...what d you call it telly vision a lot?" Said Ron.  
  
"Well yeah, also I go to times square and to live shows. Like TRL. It's a music show. Its called A Tele vision or TV...don't you have them?" she asked.  
  
"well yeah but it's a muggle item...only they watch them.' Said Hermione matter-of-factly.  
  
The questioning went on through out the whole dinner. Meanwhile on the other side of the hall Draco was glaring at the girl and boasting to his buddies, "That girl will be mine even If I have to kill, I mean just look at her body, I heard she also is very powerful for a disgraceful mudblood. I could use a girl like that."  
  
(a/n: Dun Dun Dun.. very strange indeed...lol I wonder why Draco is so uptight about Jen? Find out soon...I have big plans for this Fic) 


End file.
